Order of the Indwelt
"Behold the Glory of The Lord!!!" Indwelt are rare and awesome Adepts whose power to petition God's Presence is very real, very freightening, and very, very surreal. Indwelt Adepts have transformed their very bodies into living tabernacles, housing a Shechina (a physical manifestation of God) in the form of a living flame within their ribcages, often within their own hearts which now burn with smokeless fire. Indwelt appear perfectly normal, except that their bodies are unusually hot. When they activate their power, however, the earth itself trembles. The Indwelt's body ignites on fire, in some cases it bursts open to reveal a powerful, pulsing multicoloured light. Storms form, the cloud of glory is unleashed, lightning zips through the air surrounding the Indwelt. Evil foes are smitten, armies are routed and natural disasters struck still in their tracks. But every time the Indwelt opens up, he risks some of his own health. It is no easy thing to be God's chosen vessel. For to do so is to make oneself a gateway for an infinite power, and just as a dam loses strength with time, so repetitive uses of this awesome power can seriously damage an Indwelt. Aspect of God: God's Presence Among Us AKA: The Living Sacrifice. Indwelt Degrees Facts: -Indwelt cannot freeze to death or overheat to death. -Indwelt are immune to radiation and toxins. -Indwelt can die like any normal human being, but getting that close to them... that is the hard part. -When an Indwelt activates their power, literally anything is possible. Whatever happens, though, it is never sublime: the term Biblical is often aptly applied to the activation of an Indwelt's power. -The raw and awesome power of an Indwelt makes them perfect for deploymnt as the human equivalent of a nuclear bomb, but their one-time only use per battle means they need to be activated only when truly necessary. -Indwelt can ask the Shechina to flare within their bodies, causing a burst of light to emanante out from within them. The sight of a burst of light going inside a person, allowing others to make out their ribcage and bones, and yet stand there unharmed, is quite unnerving. -Indwelt are immune to all forms of overt mind-control. Mt. Sinai: Mt. Sinai, the place of the great Theophany of Moses, when God gave him the Ten Commandments, has long been sought by a host of important people and common day pilgrims. The real Mt. Sinai has always been known to the Indwelt, who can sense its presence when in or around the Arabian Peninsula. They do not speak of it with outsiders, but the Indwelt treat Mt. Sinai as their international HQ. It is said the senior members of the Order often live there and many of the most important decisions made for the Order are decided here. -http://www.biblicalchronologist.org/answers/sinai_location.php -http://www.geographia.com/egypt/sinai/mtsinai.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0978107/ Allies of the Firebringers: Indwelt powers do not ordinarily work on Adepts of the Order of Firebringers. Indwelt often cannot control the extent of their powers, merely point it in a general direction. They often worry about accidentally harming fellow Adepts. However with Firebringers they need not worry, and thus prefer to work with these Adepts when out in the field. Assistants to the Priests: Priests use routine prayer to petition God's Presence, albeit in a more spiritual sort of way. They do this to maintain the barrier between Earth and the realms of infernalism and keep the hordes of hell from breaking through into our world. Indwelt are allies to the Order of Priests and will seek to aid them whenever they ask for it. References: -Wikipedia -http://www.preachthegospel2all.com/blog/indwelt-by-the-spirit